Rain
by shadow-binder
Summary: a sasusaku thing...


**Here is ****an oneshot of Sakura and Sasuke – they get together.**

**Got the idea for it in school when I was incredibly bored…**

**Enjoy (if you can enjoy my suckish writing) the POV change a lot, so plz don´t complain about it…**

_(thereisnothinghereotherthanyourimagination)_

_-- Sakura POV --_

I had just finished my work at the hospital and was walking home. It had been a long and stressful day. It suddenly began raining, hard. I looked up, into the dark clouds that covered the normally blue sky, thunder clapped over my head and a little lightning flashed.

I blinked and thought of what to do, it would take too long for me to get home, I had no idea of where Kakashi lived, and I most definitely did NOT want to go to Narutos place, knowing that it would look as if a bomb exploded in his apartment. My only option was Sasuke, but I had no idea if he would let me into his house, me being the so called annoying fangirl.

I took the chance and went towards his house.

_-- Sasuke POV --_

I was in my house when it began to rain, I looked out of my window boredly. It was silent. The only noise being the silent thrumming of rain hitting the roof.

Suddenly someone knocked on my door, I looked surprised at it, wondering what someone would be doing outside in this weather. I went towards the door and opened it, just to reveal my annoying teammate Haruno Sakura, she was completely drenched and shivering from the cold.

"Can I come in?" she asked with clattering teeth, I nodded and moved away. She walked into my house and I closed the door behind her. I decided that she needed some dry clothes and something warm to drink, so I want to my room to get her something, while she just stood in the hallway.

_-- Sakura POV --_

I was standing in the hallway, alone. It was dark, no light was on. I heard rummaging in a room not far away and soon Sasuke emerged with some clothes on his left arm. He motioned for me to follow and so I did.

He lead me to the bathroom and found a towel for me. He threw it at my head, but I caught it, he put the clothes down by the sink, went out and closed the door behind him.

_-- Sasuke POV --_

I was sitting in the living room, a hot cup of cocoa sitting on the low table in front of me. I was trying to forget that Sakura was in my house, but I was failing. I turned to the door of the bathroom as I heard it open.

Sakura stepped out, dressed in my shirt and some old shorts. The shirt was way too big and kept on sliding off her shoulder. When I had given her a onceover, I decided that I liked seeing her in my clothes.

She went towards me and sat on the couch to my right, she was smiling. I gestured at the cup. She looked at it and her smile widened, she grabbed it and blew a little on it, to cool it down, she took a sip and sighed.

_-- Sakura POV --_

I just sat there, grinning while I slowly drank the cocoa. Suddenly my stomach deemed it a good time to remind me that I had not eaten since this morning. I blushed while Sasuke looked amused.

Suddenly he stood up and moved towards what I assumed would be the kitchen. I slowly got up and followed.

_-- Sasuke POV --_

She followed me into the kitchen, I was laughing on the inside, but I didn't show anything on the outside. I searched for some food, but only found ramen, sighing I took some out, while Sakura giggled.

I cooked the noodles and placed them in front of her and gave her some chopsticks. Then she began eating.

_-- Sakura POV --_

I just could not believe it. He let me stay, he let me borrow his clothes, ha gave me hot cocoa and then he fed me. I was happy and smiling, while on the inside Inner was hopping around screaming happily, I tiredly shoved her into the darkest recesses of my mind and was happy to finally get some silence.

"Can I sleep here?" I asked, after I figured that the rain would not let up soon. He looked calculatingly at me but then he nodded. I smiled at him.

_(thereisnothinghereotherthanyourimagination)_

Later that night, Sasuke lead me to a room, which I realised was right next to his own. I smiled softly at his back, glad that he had let me stay.

He pulled out a futon and some blankets. I thanked him and he went to his own room.

Then I lay down and fell asleep.

_-- __Sasuke POV --_

I watched her from the door, trying to squash my feelings.

I didn't know why I felt this way.

I had never felt this way towards any other girl.

It was like a flutter in my stomach and I felt my face heat up.

I blinked as she shifted, the shirt I had given her earlier riding a little up.

My face got even hotter then before.

I went to her, having no idea as to why I did it but I was trying to fool myself into believing that I wanted to cover her up. Even though I knew that, that had not been the reason

I bent down and placed my head right beside her own.

"You never were annoying." I whispered into her ear.

She shifted again, her eyes fluttered open and she was looking at me confusedly.

I realised that she had been awake the whole time and felt my face burn, hotter than ever before.

She sat up and looked at me, blush slowly creeping onto her own face.

"Y-you really me-mean that?" she stuttered.

"Hn." Was the only thing I said, she looked sad.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." I said as I leaned forward and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

It took her a while to kiss back, but she did.

The rain was still patting softly on the roof…

-- _author POV --_

They had confessed their feelings towards each other that day.

It was the day they became boyfriend and girlfriend.

Then they got married and got kids.

They went through a lot of meaningful events, most of them happened in the rain.

_(thereisnothinghereotherthanyourimagination)_

**Yes, I know that the ending of this suck…**

**Hope you enjoyed it anyway…**


End file.
